¿Somos rivales? Sasunaru Lemon
by KonohanaNatalie
Summary: A veces, peleamos con quien amamos, por tonterías... Lo convertimos en nuestro rival... Pero ¿Puede más el amor que el dolor? Sasuke y Naruto quizas, nos lo dirán... Sasunaru Lemon


"¿Somos rivales?..."

Cae la lluvia… Tengo frío… No hay sol en el cielo de nubes pleno, pero, ¿Qué me importa? Me es igual…

Lo única cosa que sé de este día es que, es San Valentín… Corazones y globos, aroma a chocolate y parejas por doquier es lo que se asoma tras mi balcón… Soy un perdedor y prefiero quedarme aquí arriba, en mi torre de soledad y recuerdos tristes, a, solo pensar en tocar mis memorias de lo que, aquellos días, creí, sería San Valentín…

Cuando aún estabas en el Team 7…

Fantaseaba con ese día, una vez tras otra. Aunque son las chicas las que se declaran, de valor me armaría y te diría lo que latía en mi pecho de modo real y profundo… Amor por ti…

Pero, todo se rompió ante de siquiera comprarte un obsequio para ese día… Te fuiste, y, se acabó el sueño de poder confesarte mis sentimientos… Bueno, si hubo un obsequio, pero, ya no importa… Lo guardé y no saldrá de ese sitio oscuro a donde le relegué… Así es mejor, creo…

Es absurdo pensarlo… No me engaño…

Prefiero echarme a la cama, si logro dormir, tal vez despierte en otro día… Mañana ya no será San Valentín más… Pero, si solo pudieras, por hoy regresar… Juré que no lo pediría más, pero, no se le puede evitar, el corazón es el que habla por mi voz, suplicando por tal irrealidad…

Me hago daño al solo pensar… ¿Cuánto daño me puedo hacer ya? ¿Cuánto daño me has hecho ya? Soy, para ti, tu rival…

Me he ido a duchar, sigue lloviendo y cada vez el negro se torna más intenso sobre el gris anterior del firmamento… Se supone que debería de ser el atardecer por la hora. En el sofá, las reminiscencias no paran de, mi pecho, afectar… Puedo figurar que, el hecho de saber que aún poseo ese regalo no dado, emite este recuerdo que llega a ser fatal… Si contara las veces que he pensado en, con lo que se supone que mi vida es, terminar, podría equipararlo a la cantidad de lágrimas vertidas bajo tu doloroso pensar…

He de terminar con esto… Terminar con lo que eres para mí, o, no podré de nuevo, respirar…

Años en este baúl… Aún posee su envoltura roja y de listón azul… Su tarjeta… Lo compré tanto antes, porque, sabía que sino, ya no lo iba a encontrar y, con lo que te gustaba… Como pasa el tiempo, no lo puedo evitar pensar… Mi regalo para ti de San Valentín… No volví a festejarlo, ni a mencionarlo… Pero era inevitable que en la aldea, ello no ocurriese… Que banal y absurdo puede sonar la realidad. A veces, solo quisiera dormir e imaginar que, lo que un día quise, es verdad… Después de tirar esto, es lo que me llevaré, por vez última, a hacer…

Tengo; tienes que acabar…

Esta helando fuera; qué más da… Si no tiro lejos esto, donde no me pueda arrepentir e ir a recogerlo, no acabará… Corro y corro, no quiero mirar fijamente a la gente festejar su sentir... No parece que haya mejor lugar, ese lago donde te solía mirar, sin que lo pudieses percatar… Ahí quedará esta historia que no pudo empezar… Aspiro, suspiro, grito…

-¡Te odio!

Nadie me escucha, pero la lluvia parece arreciar… El frío cala mis huesos, pero, mi corazón llora sin parar, eso lo dejo salir por mis ojos, eso es lo que siento y no lo detendré… Mi alma muere y, no hay retorno… Abrazo, como abrazándote, el obsequio… Si solo una vez más te pudiera mirar… Decirte la verdad…

-Te amo…

No hay más…

-Sasuke…

Tomo vuelo, mi brazo… El regalo sale volando, y rumbo al centro del lago se irá… Parece una eternidad verle caer, como si no se quisiese hundir en la fatalidad… Tocará el agua… No lo ha hecho… ¿Qué sucede? ¿Dónde está?...

-Naruto…

Esa voz; mi nombre en esa voz… ¿Qué pasa?...

No quiero voltear, el sonido proviene de mis espaldas… ¿Qué veré cuando lo haga? ¿A quién? ¿Acaso…?

-¿Porque lo ibas a tirar?- re cuestiona la voz… El gélido del ambiente no es nada con el que recorre mi piel… Voltearé…

No puede ser…

-Tú… ¿Tú?...- digo, atónito… Eres tú… Tú… -. Sasuke… ¿Qué haces aquí?

-No contestaste a mi pregunta, y, entre esta tormenta, te enfermarás… Sígueme-expresas, tomando mi mano, pero… No, no he de permitirlo. Te arrebato de tu mano la mía…

-¡Déjame!- grito, molesto…-. Tú, no eres real, no… Y aunque lo fueras, ¿Te crees que puedes venir y tratarme como si desde el día que te fuiste, ni un segundo hubiese pasado? ¡Vete!

Me ves, sin saber que responder… ¿Cómo se me ocurre pedirte que te vayas, si, el que volvieses es lo único que quería?

-Soy real… Volví, y, aunque no tengo perdón por haber hecho lo que hice, estoy aquí, para afrontar las consecuencias de- replicas, y, te aproximas a mí… Esta vez no puedo hacerme para atrás, o caería al lago helado… -. Porque, sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo, bien, pero, hay de una sola cosa de la que, es como si desde que me fui, un solo segundo, transcurriese, no hubiera habido…

-¿Ah sí? Y ¿Qué es, según tú?-interrumpo, en tono herido. No lloro para que no te vayas a aprovechar de eso, como siempre lo hacías…

-Lo que gritaste… Lo que sientes…

-¿Qué? ¿Desde cuándo estuviste escuchándome?

-Desde que te llegaste aquí… Sentí tu chakra y, me escondí… Regrese, pero, sabía que no querrías verme, así que, solo iba a ir a verte oculto… Más, cuando llegaste aquí y, te escuché eso, supe que no podía seguir la eternidad sin ti…- dices, en un color que, mi pecho lleva a pasmar… Todo en ti, tus ojos, tu voz, tu faz, lucen sinceras… He de creerte, o…

-¡Aún no me respondes! ¡Di a que te refieres con lo que no ha cambiado!- pido… No puedo más… No ya…

Me miras… Es torrencial la lluvia, pero, no escucho su caer… Todo se ve negro, pero, tu luz es intensa… El frío quema la piel, pero, siento tu calidez… Te vas acercando a mí, y, me quedo en tus pupilas…

-Lo único que no ha cambiado, ni lo hará, es lo que sentías por mí… Deberías de odiarme, pero, no lo haces…- expresas, y, no hay distancia física más… -.

-¡No me jodas! Yo no te amo, ni te amé; ya no- grito, pero, me delaté solo…

Tú me tomas entre tus brazos, e, inmóvil, quedo ante tal toque… Mi cintura es contorneada por ti… Podría no haber soñado mejor momento…

-Pero, yo a ti, sí… Te amo, Naruto…

"Te amo, Naruto"

¿Acaso lo dijiste o lo imaginé?

No puedo articular palabra alguna… Solo mirar mi miedo en tus pupilas, que, parecen reflejar lo mismo… Desbordo por fin mi llanto…

Ya no oigo el diluvio, ya no siento frío, ya no hay negro en el cielo…

La lluvia se detuvo, y, sale el sol… El calor sube y, un arcoíris se refleja tras tuyo…

Tal vez es el momento en que debe dejar de importarme el pasado y solo, vivir este presente… Volviste, y; y…

-Yo también te amo, Sasuke…

No importa que haya sido casi un susurro, tú, sonríes… yo, contigo, como hace mucho…

-Perdóname por irme y dejarte… Por hacerte sufrir… Por, no ser quien merece ese sentimiento- develas, llorando… Me haces llorar más a mí… Te tomo del cuello, para que nada te vaya a alejar de mí... Tú, me abrazas de la espalda, fuertemente…

Si es un sueño, me quedaré en él para siempre…

-No tengo que perdonarte, solo, nunca me dejes más ¿sí?... – digo, y, conmovido, cierras tus ojos de a poco, terminando con nuestra conversación, en un susurro de tu dulce voz…

-Jamás, mi gatito…

Entrecierro mis ojos, y, tus labios siento en los míos…

Tu calor en mi boca…

Tu amor en mi ser…

Soy feliz…

No importa que sea San Valentín… Bueno, sí, porque, no volveré a pasar uno sin ti…

Nuestro beso dura, y no percato el tiempo ni el espacio… Sol siento como, a cada movimiento, me haces sentir tu amor por mí… ¿Cómo fui a dudarlo? ¿Cómo pretendí olvidarte? ¿Cómo? si, te amo…

Te amo, Sasuke…

Nos separamos y, apenas puedo respirar…

-Ven conmigo…- me pides, y, solo afirmo con mi cabeza… Me cargas entre tus brazos, y, corres… El arcoíris se desvaneces, pero lo vemos, sonrientes, mientras recargo mi cara en tu pecho… No sé a dónde me lleves, pero, solo no me sueltes…

Tras unos minutos, entramos a un sitio obscuro… Me dejas sobre una cama, y, la luz se prende gracias a una chimenea al frente de la pieza… ¿Acaso es…?

-¿Este es tu cuarto, es tu casa?

-Así es… Y, te traje aquí, porque, tú me has dado un regalo de San Valentín, pero, yo no…

-Pero… Ese es viejo y…

\- No me refería a este, que, aun así quiero ver, sino a, tu corazón, tu perdón; tu amor… -declaras, y, me sonrojas. Te veo sentado y tú a mi frente…

-Eso…

\- Así que, déjame darte uno…-agregas, y, te arrodillas a mis pies, tomándome la mano derecha-. Déjame, hacerte el amor…

Me quedo en mutis…Tu tono es dulce y a su vez, provocativo… No puedo decirte que no, porque, solo quiero ser tuyo…

-Ser tuyo, es lo único que quiero…-digo, y, luces feliz. Yo igual. Te levantas un poco, y, te llevas sobre mí…

La conjunción perfecta…

Tu cuerpo sobre el mío…

Nuestros rostros, cercanos…

Ese nervio, que, recorre mi interior…

Nos besamos, y, tú, tocas mi cuerpo. Mis ropas, mojadas, se deslizan ante tus dedos…

Tiemblo…

-Sasuke, tengo miedo…

-¿De qué, Naruto? No voy a hacerte daño…

-No es eso…Sino…De que, no te de lo que esperes…De desilusionarte…

-Entiendo… entonces ambos nos desilusionaremos o no…

Me sonríes, tan desiderable, que, entiendo a qué te refieres… Nunca esperé ser solo tuyo y tú solo mío, pero… Soy dichoso…

Solo te puedo devolver la sonrisa, y, besarte con ternura…

Había olvidado porque me había enamorado de ti…

Mis ropas van saliendo de mi cuerpo, una tras otra, como las tuyas… Cuando percato, es solo la piel la que nos tocamos…

De remirada, te observo desnudo, y, ruborizo… Eres tan bello…

-Luces hermoso…- profieres, de la nada. ¿Leíste mi pensamiento?

-Y tú, tanto y más…

Creo que veo rosa en tus mejillas… Mi sonrisa esta borracha…

Pero, el deseo nos gana…

Te agachas y, comienzas a besar mi cuello, lo lames y muerdes… Yo delineo tu espalda, y, juego con tus cabellos que, son tan sedosos y desprenden un aroma a flores…

Pequeños calambres llenan mi cuerpo, víctima de tal fulgor… Mi pezones tocas, y, luego, mi abdomen rozas, con erotismo, con tus yemas, tan perfectas… Cada pedazo de mí, lo tocas, lo marcas con tus besos como para que todos sepan que soy tuyo… Me dejo llevar y, hace nido mi boca en tu cuello por momentos, que huele a ti…

Vamos, con más fruición, a, dejarnos listos… Mi sangre hierve, y, mi respiración, ya agitada, quiere hallar el aire que le falta… Cuando delineas mis glúteos, y metes tus manos a mi entrepierna, no puedo más…

-¿Estás listo?- me dices, y, solo afirmo con mi cabeza…

Con tu mano izquierda, tomas mi miembro, que, erecto, tiembla ante poseerlo tú… Con tu derecha, tocas mi entrada… Me sueltas un momento, y, me abres las piernas, mucho… Me acomodas, y, tomándote la punta de tu parte, la llevas a justo entrar, forzándola… Puede que esté lleno de excitación, pero, tal primer acto, duele…

Grito, aprieto los ojos y, aferro mis dedos a las sábanas, secas gracias a nuestro calor…

-Naruto…- susurras, y, tomándome de las caderas, te empujas a mí…

Poco a poco, lentamente, vas entrando a mí… Trepo mis piernas a tus hombres… Jadeo de dolor, casi voy a llorar, pero, cuando abro los ojos por momentos, te veo, mirándome con temor de hacerme daño, y, callo… Es más mi amor por ti que el dolor…

Vamos llevando nuestra voluptuosidad a niveles más altos… Has entrado por entero, y, casi sin respirar, como si muriese, vuelves a tomar mi pene entre tu mano izquierda, mientras, te agachas hacía mí, para, volverme a besar… Temblando…

-¿Estás bien?- preguntas, angustiado, y, te beso, fuertemente, para decirte que sí… ya no podría articular más palabra que, la de jadear ante tal lascividad.

Te mueves, y, eso se siente tan bien, una y otra vez, dentro mío… Con tu mano derecha, tocas mi pecho, lleno de sudor, mientras te araño la espalda, víctima de sacar mi dolor y placer…

No sé por cuanto seguimos nuestra sodomía, pero, llegamos a un punto en que, luces exhaustas, y, yo ya no puedo aguantar más…

-No puedo, aguantar, más…

\- Ni yo…

Y, contemplándonos, al pleno rayo del plenilunio, que, nos cobija en azul hielo, llegamos a nuestro clímax… Muerdo tus labios inferiores, y, casi arranco tus cabellos… Nuestras semillas se riegan, blancas, como nuestra pureza... Me haces sentir que es un orgasmo, y, por un momento, es como si pudiese verme a través de tus ojos, como si yo fuera tú, hasta que, siento como se desguanza mi cuerpo, y, por momentos, no sé nada de mí…

Cuando despierto, me veo a tu lado, sobre la cama, recuperando el aliento, uno junto al otro…

-Te amo…- expresas, tomando mi mano izquierda sobre el colchón… Lloro, y, preocupado, te acercas a mí… -. ¿Te sientes mal?

-No, es que, todo esto fue tan bello, y, estoy contigo… Te amo Sasuke…- digo, alegre de, y, no evitas besarme, sobre la cama.

Nos separamos un momento, para, contemplarnos, y, algo tomas de tu mesita de noche, a tu derecha…

-Ahora, he de ver cuál era tu regalo ese día a mí…

-¡No! ¡Es una tontería! ¡Por favor!-pido, avergonzado, pero, no te lo logro quitar; mi cuerpo está débil, y, sentándonos en la cama, lo abres… Que pena…

-Es, un juego de Kunai… Naruto, ¡debió costarte mucho!-exclamas y, los miras. Son dos Kunai, muy hermosos, que, llevaban el símbolo Uchiha en ellos.

-Un poco, pero, los merecías, y…- contesto, y, me abrazas… No sé qué decir…

-Debí ser valiente y decirte que sentía por ti…

-No importa ya, estamos juntos, y…-digo, entre tus brazos. Me sonríes… -. Igual yo, pero, pensaba que eras mi rival, y…

-Y yo…Pero, eres mi lazo, solo eso…

-Y el mío, tú…

No podría no quedarme mirando tus pupilas toda la vida, entre el fuego, la luna, mis ojos y nuestra felicidad…

En este San Valentín, donde, el amor, para mí, si es real…

-Te amo, Sasuke…

-Te amo, Naruto…

Nos quedamos en tu cama, abrazados, contemplándonos, y, sonrientes… No somos rivales, sino, un lazo… Uno que, nada ni nadie, terminará, jamás… Tú y yo, somos, el amor…


End file.
